As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some information handling systems such as, for example, servers and storage systems, sometimes include a chassis that houses the components of the system. For example, some servers include a chassis that defines a component enclosure for coupling a plurality of storage drives (e.g., hot-plug hard drives) adjacent a front entrance of the chassis, and that houses the other server components of the server opposite the storage drives from the front entrance of the chassis. Oftentimes, certain components, in particular storage drives, having motors or other mechanical devices that cause vibration between such components and portions of the chassis. Because such vibration can cause undesirable side effects, such as inoperability, vibrational interference with other server components, and undesired acoustic noise, it may be desirable to provide a component carrier and guiding system to minimize or eliminate such vibration.